The perfect gift
by LittleCoffeeMug
Summary: How did you meet the love of your life? At an amusement park? A party? Well, they met when Berwald was looking for a present for his brother's wedding, isn't it a weird way to date someone? Mainly SuFin. Mentioned DenNor and HongIce if you squint.


Hello! New fanfic here!

This is the SuFin version, although I also wrote a Texas x NL version, I don't want to publish it hehe.

This is one of the longest one-shots I've written!

Sorry for my English, it's not my native, so forgive me for any mistakes. If you find one and want to help me, send me a message so I can change it!

Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

Berwald read the letter, that his brother Mathias sent him, all he wanted was to pretend he didn't read and throw it away, that could have saved him from many embarrassing moments and headaches until the day that announced the wedding.

Mathias and Lukas were getting married and he needed to find a gift for them. It wasn't really necessary, but he wanted to.

After seeing some items on the Internet and found nothing interesting, he decided to go to the closest mall and see if he could find anything. He wasn't sure what he was looking for, so he went window shopping, hoping he would see the perfect gift!

The motivation he had when he first entered the mall started to disappear. Everything he could see could make one of them happy, but not the other one, like, he was going to enter a video game store, since Mathias would completely love a new one while Lukas probably wouldn't. The same happened in the music store, he could buy Lukas a new violin but Mathias couldn't play anything but the triangle.

He needed something that would make them both happy.

After looking in some other stores, he saw one, that maybe was new, since he hadn't ever seen it before.

The store had many, many, many items. He finally found the place, but not the gifts. He needed to look carefully and try to get them something. The store hadn't only one theme, it had a lot of different things that any person would like. Magic stuff, books, manga, video games, even food.

He was getting tired, so he turned himself to leave and continue his searching tomorrow, but he then saw a little figure walk across the hall. He was amazed.

The stranger had blond hair and wonderful purple eyes. He was wearing the uniform of the store, but he could still see his figure. He was kind of chubby what made him adorable. He fell in love at first sight.

He hid in the next hall. He separated two boxes of anything and kept looking at the guy, who was carrying some items and putting them in a basket. He then saw it.

He found it, the perfect gift and the little man was carrying it!

It was a really wonderful photo album, it was perfect for them both since he knew how much Mathias loved to save moments and Lukas to capture them. He started to walk towards the man with his typical neutral face.

"Oh… may I help you?" Berwald read the name tag and smiled.

Tino.

He had a really weird last name, so he didn't bother to learn it yet. He forgot he was talking to the man when he saw the album.

"Ho' much?" He asked, pointing to it.

"The album… I'm sorry, we aren't selling it yet" That hit Berwald in the face like with a stone.

How?

"When ya'll have it?"

"I have to place them and make some more stuff, but you can come tomorrow" In another store, he could have gotten mad and even try to find something else, but the idea of going tomorrow and see the same guy made him almost faint, although he didn't show his emotion.

He nodded.

"I'll come back" He thanked him and walked as slow as a tortoise would. He didn't want to leave just yet, but coming back tomorrow was good enough for him to finally leave the store.

He spent the rest of the day thinking about that guy he met at the store. He sure was cute and he needed to see him again. He couldn't help but to feel anxious for the day come, he wanted it to arrive as soon as possible and go meet Tino again.

Those purple eyes kept tattooed on his mind, hypnotizing him every time he closed them.

He was going crazy.

After a torturing waiting, the next day finally came and Berwald didn't wait any more minute to go back to the store where he was sure, Tino would be at. He only hoped he didn't have different time sets, such as lunch. And not saying he didn't want him to eat, he did, but not in that moment! Oh, my god, Berwald, what the fuck are you thinking?

He arrived and entered it again.

There were some more things he didn't see the day before, he supposed that maybe Tino placed them all there. He went to look for him, not the album, although it was important, his priority was to find Tino.

After some searching, he listened to someone. Disappointed, he looked to see a tall guy, glasses and the same uniform Tino wore the other day.

"May I help you?" The guy seemed a bit younger than Tino, but he was taller than him. He read his nametag. Eduard.

Well then.

"I'm fine, thanks" The guy nodded and walked away from him. He was hoping to see Tino, but maybe it was his day off.

After some waiting, looking some random items, he then convinced himself that Tino wouldn't come, so he went to the hall where the album should be and grabbed it. It was really beautiful, it had a cover where you could put a photo too and it had beautiful frames for each picture inside. On the first page, he could write a dedication.

"Perfect" He said to himself.

"Oh! Is it for your wife?" He listened to the same voice as yesterday and immediately left the album back in its place.

"Wife?" He then looked at Tino, who had an empty box of Chinese food. Yes, he was eating.

"Yes… wait, don't tell me I'm wrong! Oh my god, I'm so sorry! It's just that that album is for married couples and you were smiling while looking at it that I assumed it was for your wife! I'm really sorry" He kept talking and talking. Berwald couldn't help but smile at it.

"I don't have a wife. It's for my big brother's wedding" Tino blushed after hearing that.

"I'm sorry"

"It's fine" Berwald nodded and took the album again.

"You were the guy that asked for it yesterday, right?" He nodded again "Oh, I knew it!"

Berwald's cheeks blushed a little after being recognized for him. He didn't even realize it until he saw Tino blushing as well.

"Oops" Tino looked away.

"Well… ho' much?" He said, looking at the album he was holding. He hoped he could afford it.

"Thirty dollars" He sighed. It was really expensive but, it was the perfect gift.

"I'll take it"

"Good! Let's go to the cash register" He led the way and Berwald followed him. He still had the album, so while they were walking, he started to look at it again. He didn't know what to put on the cover, he wanted to put a picture on it so it wouldn't look completely empty, although they could remove it if they wanted, he didn't mind "Okay, so… thirty"

He took out his credit card and handed it to Tino.

"Please hand it to me" He did as he was told and gave Tino the album. Tino then gave it back inside of a plastic bag "Here you have"

He took the bag and also his card. He didn't want to leave again, he couldn't have an excuse to come back. But he knew, he had to leave, he didn't want to be a stalker.

"Thanks" He turned himself to leave, and so he did.

He wanted to talk more with Tino, but that couldn't be.

He walked to his car and was about to enter it when he saw Emil in a hurry. He wasn't going to greet him but then, Emil tripped and everything he was holding fell onto the floor. Berwald worried so he left everything inside his car, closed it and went to check on Emil, who was blushing of embarrassment.

"Are ya okay?" Emil's cheeks got redder as he nodded.

"Yeah… just that… this" He pointed his stuff and Berwald grabbed it all, then handed it to Emil "Thanks"

"What w're you doing here?" Berwald asked.

"Well… you know, Lukas' bachelorette party is in a week… I need to collect some things and I heard there's a new store I could buy the things at" Tino's store?

"I can go with ya" Emil nodded.

"That would help"

"You can leave these in my car" He pointed Emil's stuff and he nodded.

They both walked to Berwald's car where they left all the stuff. Then they walked back to the mall and entered the store. Berwald was right, it was the store he just left.

"So… they have to be here" Emil grabbed a basket and started to look around the store.

Berwald stood there… just watching him.

"Oh, you're back!" It was Tino, who was holding many boxes. He was about to fall down but Berwald took almost all of them "No… no, you don't have to help me" He blushed and let Berwald carry the boxes.

"I want to"

"But… well, okay, but only because I can't alone" Tino walked and Berwald followed him. The went to the store's storage and left the boxes inside "Thank you for helping me"

"No problem"

"Were… you looking for something?" After saying that, Tino's cheeks blushed as red as an apple.

"I came to help Emil" They both walked out the storage.

"Wait… Emil… Bondevik?" Berwald nodded "Is he… your boyfriend or something?"

Tino's face was completely red and he wasn't smiling as he always did.

"You know him?" The fact that Tino knew Emil surprised him enough to not to answer the other question.

"Yes, I do, we're in the same class" Berwald almost fainted. So, there was his chance to know Tino better.

"I se-"

"Berwald! I found them!" He heard Emil yelling and blushed. He didn't like to get too much attention and all the customers were looking at them "Oh, hey Tino"

"Hey, Emil" Tino wasn't smiling when he always was, but Emil didn't care at all.

"I'll take this" Tino nodded and led them to the cash register. He walked faster, leaving them both alone. Berwald couldn't help but feel sad because of it "So you like Tino"

Berwald looked at Emil in shock. Was he that obvious?

"No"

"Oh c'mon, I know you do" Berwald blushed after nodding "I can invite him to the wedding so you can talk to him"

"That'd be nice, but would Lukas like that?"

"He doesn't mind if I invite friends"

Berwald thought about it a little before agreeing.

"Okay, thank you, Emil"

"No need to"

They finally got to the cash register and Emil started to talk to Tino about random stuff. Berwald was getting nervous since he wasn't smiling. It had to be that he was giving him more work by going again? But that was the purpose of the store… then what could it be?

"Oh, I almost forgot. Here, it's for Lukas wedding" Emil handed him an invitation and Tino took it slowly.

"Why? I mean, I don't know Lukas that well…"

"I'm inviting you" Tino smiled a little and then nodded.

"I'll be there!"

"Good" Emil took the plastic bag and turned himself to leave "Goodbye Tino"

"Bye you two!"

Emil gave Berwald the bag and kept staring at his phone while walking. Berwald could feel Tino seeing them until they left. He wondered why Tino wasn't happy.

He wasn't planning on going back to the store in the rest of the week, he wasn't going to buy anything anyways, and also, Tino would be at Lukas and Mathias' wedding, so he could talk there to him.

Emil and he got to the car. He left Emil at Lukas' house and then drove to his own. He only had to go to work and nothing else, for the next three days, then it would be the night before the wedding and his brother and him -and some other friends of Mathias- would go to a bar to celebrate Mathias' last day.

On Saturday, it'd be the wedding and all he wanted was to meet Tino there.

…

Days passed without noticing and finally, it was Friday, the day he and his brother would go to a bar to get some drinks. He didn't really want to go, go to a bar and get drunk wasn't what he would usually do, he didn't like beer that much.

He arrived at Mathias' house and knocked the door. Gilbert opened.

"Heeeeeeey! Berry is here!" He tried to ignore the nickname and entered the house. There were Gilbert, Francis, Alfred, Ivan, Antonio and he was surprised to see Ludwig there, but well, Ludwig wouldn't say no to a beer.

"Where's Mathias?" He asked and everyone pointed to the second floor. He didn't say anything else and walked upstairs to go greet his brother.

The hall was dark and there was no one, so he turned himself to go downstairs again and join the others when someone put a hat on his head.

"Berry! Ya're here!" There was Mathias, he was dressed as he usually was, jeans, a black t-shirt, sneakers and he had a red ribbon around his neck. He looked ready for the night.

"Yes"

Mathias led him downstairs and then yelled, as he always did.

"Now that everyone is here, let's go!" He gave them all hats and some funny accessories to go to the bar.

Berwald didn't like the accessories, but he would wear them just for that night, it was important so he didn't mind.

Only. One. Night.

The way to the bar was noisy, all of them -except for Ludwig and him- were singing and congratulating Mathias for his wedding, and telling him jokes about married couples. Berwald thought that, if Lukas ever heard what they were saying, he would think twice before marrying his stupid brother.

"I have one!" Gilbert shouted "Marriage is a workshop, where the husband works and wife shops!" Everyone started laughing.

Berwald didn't like that kind of jokes and he was sure Ludwig didn't either. He took out his cellphone. He had a new notification on Instagram. It was Emil's. He uploaded a picture of Lukas' bachelorette party. He could see Lukas wearing cat ears, there also were Feliciano, Matthew, Kiku, Arthur, Lovino, Yao, Emil, of course, and Tino.

Tino was there!

He liked the picture before saving his cell phone again.

"Oh c'mon Berry! Enjoy the riiiiiideeee" Mathias passed an arm around him and started singing again.

"One sardine!" Gilbert Shouted, again.

"One sardine" This time everyone shouted.

"Two sardines!" Gilbert, again.

"Two sardines!" Berwald wanted to kill himself after everyone shouted again.

"Went on a ride!" Gilbert yelled, drinking some beer.

Wasn't illegal drinking when you were on a car?

"Went on a ride!"

"And they didn't come back!"

"And they didn't come back!"

He sighed, knowing how that song was. They wouldn't stop until everyone had sung, and for sure he wasn't going to.

He hoped to get to the bar before that happened, and luckily, they did. Everyone walked to enter the bar. They had a reservation for a private room where there would be dancers and beer.

The room had red walls and the floor was covered with a black carpet. The room was dark, except for some lights that were on the walls. Then, they turned on a spotlight to Mathias, who walked laughing to sit on the principal chair. Then they all sat down as well.

The music was loud and they already had beers in hand. Two girls were dancing on the stage, sending kisses to Mathias, who was blushed. Again, Berwald was sure that if Lukas saw that, he would think twice.

He loved his brother, but he was an idiot.

He drank again of his beer and tried too hard to not to leave. He didn't like those things, but, again, it was an important occasion.

"Seeeelfie!" Alfred took out his phone and took a selfie with everyone in there.

Berwald got a new notification. He had been tagged in the picture Alfred took. It got a lot of likes immediately. Some of them from people that Alfred had as followers, some others were friends who couldn't go or just didn't want to.

He just wanted the night to end. Even Ludwig was already 'happy' drinking beer.

The night passed slow, but he survived, and sober! He was the one who would take them all to their house, so he took the car key and drove everyone home. He left Mathias in his bedroom, and then went back to his own house. He still had things to do, like, he hadn't put a picture on the cover of the album yet, but he decided he was going to put the maps of their countries, like, Mathias was Danish and Lukas was Norwegian.

The cover was heart shaped and it matched perfectly. He printed both maps and put them there.

He was satisfied.

After that, he went to sleep to his room. Before he could fall asleep, another notification came. Someone liked Alfred's picture, he didn't know who they were, but still, read the comment they left.

"Who'd say Berwald would look that handsome!" He blushed deeply. He entered the profile of the stranger, but it was private. Damn you Salmiakki-lover17.

He then left the phone on the table and went to sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about it. He wasn't handsome, people would say he was scary, but not handsome. who could have left that comment?

He tried to not to think about it.

…

The day of the wedding finally came and he got up, as always. He wasn't nervous, actually, he was pretty fine, it wasn't his wedding after all.

He took a shower and then went to eat something. He wasn't sure if they would need him at the wedding, like, for something, but he'd be early anyways. He hadn't wrapped the gift so he went and bought wrapping paper, it was white and had flowers on it. It was really wonderful.

He wrapped the present and put it inside his car to not forget it later.

He still had some hours to get to the wedding, so he watched some TV before getting ready. He was wearing a blue suit, his tie was blue as well, but his shoes were black.

He was ready after twenty minutes. He then got to his car and drove to the place where the ceremony was going to be. He was listening to ABBA on the way.

When he finally got there, he was amazed, it seemed that Mathias and Lukas really wanted their wedding to be perfect since everything was amazing and wonderful. To enter to the garden, there was a white carpet with flowers to the sides. Then, there was an arc that was put there as a 'door' it was white and had white balloons on all of it.

When he entered, it was better. The chairs were all covered with white cloth and red ribbons. Also, there were white and red roses everywhere. There were also gargoyles that looked amazing with all of the other things.

"Berwald, you're early" Emil walked towards him. He was wearing a black suit, black tie, and black shoes.

"Hm" He looked around, Emil told him Tino was going to go.

"He hasn't arrived yet," He said as if he knew who Berwald was looking for "By the way, can you help me with some things?"

Berwald nodded and went with Emil to fix some things before the wedding started. After a little, all the guests started to arrive, so they had to go and sit to their respective place. A little later, Mathias finally came, he was wearing a black suit, his tie was red and his shoes were black. He had a red rose attached to his pocket.

He was standing there in awe, he looked really nervous and was checking his watch every five seconds.

"He's going to come dumbass" Emil whispered, and as they were sitting in the first line, Mathias perfectly heard that.

"I know" Mathias answered, before looking at his watch again.

Suddenly, the music started to sound and everyone stood up. There was Lukas, he was wearing a white suit, his tie was white as well and so were his shoes. He was carrying a bouquet of red and white roses. He also had a flower crown around his head. He looked really beautiful.

Lukas walked towards Mathias and stood there, in front of him.

The weddings guy, or priest, how everyone called him, finally arrived and the ceremony started.

Mathias and Lukas were looking at each other, everyone could see that they were in love.

"Now, you may kiss"

Mathias grabbed Lukas' chin and leaned forward to kiss him deeply. Lukas passed his arms around his neck while kissing. Everyone clapped their hands at the now married couple. Then they walked to the limousine, while everyone was throwing rice to them, the little kids were making bubbles.

Berwald was going to go to his car to drive to the party, but he heard someone calling his name.

It was Tino.

"Berwald!" Tino ran to him "I was wondering if you could take me to the party, I don't have a car"

His cheeks were blushed and to Berwald's opinion, he looked really cute. He couldn't say no and he wasn't going to anyway.

"Sure"

"Thank you! But wait, Emil won't get mad, will he?" Berwald was confused, why would Emil get mad at that?

"I don't think so… why would he?"

"Because… he's your boyfriend?" At the moment Tino said that Emil was passing by, so he stopped with a shocked face.

"What? No! Berwald's my friend" Tino blushed again since he was wrong again.

"B-but when asked you back at the store…"

"You told him we were a couple?" Emil looked mad, but Berwald shook his head.

"I didn't say that"

"So how did you come to that conclusion?" Emil asked Tino, who was still blushing.

"Just… forget it" Tino started to laugh and so did Emil.

"Tino, you already know my boyfriend is Leon"

"Oops"

"Well, time to go, I'll see you two at the party" Emil walked off the garden and when he was out, they saw him took the hand of another guy they hadn't seen. He had brown hair and thick eyebrows.

"I'm sorry, Berwald, I thought you were a couple" Tino's cheeks blushed again while he played with his fingers.

"It's okay"

"Can I still go with you to the party?" Berwald smiled a little and then nodded "Thanks!"

They both got into the car. Berwald put ABBA again and was surprised when Tino started to sing to Chiquitita.

"Ya like them?" Tino nodded still singing.

"Who doesn't like ABBA?" Berwald had to agree.

They finally arrived at the party and went to sit with Emil and Leon.

"So… how old are you?" Tino didn't know what to talk about, so maybe get to know better was the best option.

"I'm twenty-one"

"Oh I'm eighteen, just like Emil, although people keeps thinking I'm younger, and I'm not, but for some reason, I'm really short, did you know I'm Finnish, right? Well, people can't pronounce my last name, it's not that hard to pronounce!" Berwald stared at him the whole time. He, for sure, wanted to date that Finn "And I thought you and Emil were dating and that made got mad since I had a crush on you from the first time you entered the sto… ah, forget what I just said!"

Berwald smiled a little before taking the Finn's hand.

"I have a cr'sh on you too" Tino blushed again, before smiling.

"Is this the moment when I give you my number?"

"What if you g've me your Instagram?"

"Ah… I- I'd rather give you my number" His cheeks got redder and Berwald wondered why.

"Okay" He took out his phone and started to type Tino's name in a new contact. Tino told him his number and then he saved it "I'm gonna send you a m'ssage so you have it too"

He sent a message on WhatsApp so Tino could save Berwald's number as well.

"This is a weird way to date someone" Tino chuckled and then they got up to go and take pictures of the couple.

Talking about pictures… the present!

"I'll be back in a sec"

Berwald went to his car and took out the present. It was intact. He then went back to the party, where Mathias and Lukas were opening the presents, in front of everyone. It was something no one actually did, but they wanted to.

"Berry! You got us something!" Mathias yelled, running towards his little brother and grabbing the present.

"Yes, I hope you two like it"

Mathias unwrapped the present with Lukas' help. The smiled when they saw the album, mostly for its cover. It had a heart, on the half was the map of Norway and on the other, Denmark's.

"It's perfeeeeect! Thank you!" Mathias hugged his brother, and Berwald, hugged him back.

"Thank you, Berwald" Said Lukas while looking through the pages.

"N' problem" He then went back to sit beside Tino, who was smiling brightly.

"It was true you didn't have a wife" Berwald smiled too.

"I t'ld you it was for my brother" They both smiled and then the food arrived.

It was chicken with spaghetti, it also had mashed potatoes.

After eating, they kept talking about random stuff, it seemed that they had so much in common and Tino spoke Swedish, which made Berwald happy.

"Yep, in Finland we have to learn Swedish, I'm really bad at it tho"

"I don't know Finnish"

"I could teach you! There's a candy I like too much, it's called salmiakki!"

Berwald remembered that word, it was from the comment that called him handsome!

"So… salmiakki, I'm handsome?" He assumed it had to be Tino, not too many people would have that as a nickname and know him.

Tino blushed deeply after hearing that.

"I was drunk! We were at Lukas' bachelorette party!" His cheeks were completely red now, and Berwald couldn't help but smile because of it. He looked cute.

"I think ya're handsome too"

That made his cheeks redder.

"Stop!"

The rest of the night they danced together and took pictures with Lukas and Mathias, also with Emil and his boyfriend Leon.

When the party finished, it was time to say goodbye. Mathias and Lukas went on the limousine to the airport, they were going to go to their honeymoon, so when they left, they still stayed one hour before going back to their house.

Tino was going to go on uber.

"I can take you"

"It's fine, thank you" Tino called the uber and waited for it "Remember to call me! And visit me at the store, okay?"

"Okay" Berwald leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

That made Tino blush "O-oh, it's here… bye, Berwald" He entered the uber, still blushed.

Berwald stood there, seeing it go. Then he got to his own car. He drove to his house and then went directly to sleep, but, he had a message.

"I sell salmiakki at the store too (;"

Berwald smiled before turning his phone off.

Maybe had kept the letter hadn't been that bad.


End file.
